Upside Down
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Bryan's been feeling sick lately and Tala jokes around, claiming he's pregnant. But when all the signs point in that direction...MPreg [TxB] Complete
1. Prologue: Upside down Stomach

Let me clear this up right now, MPreg for those who don't know means Male Pregnancy. It's very controversial but I can't be self proclaimed queen if I haven't done every subject now can I?   
  
Disclaimer: Ha! They wouldn't dare let me own this...  
  
Upside down  
  
Mornings were always hell, especially early ones. The rising sun was like your enemy and underneath the blankets your sanctuary.  
  
The overly cheery birds chirped and the cars, owned by the day workers made so much noise when you were a light sleeper.  
  
Which in a certain lavender-haired former bladers case, caused his eyes to flutter open. He cursed glancing at the alarm clock. 10:05 was still -way- too early for his taste.   
  
After the previous nights party he felt like shit; his head ached and throbbed which he didn't know was possible at the same time and his stomach was doing flips. Not the nervous flips, the rollercoaster -I'm-going-to-be-sick- kind of flips.   
  
Pushing down the feelings that left him feeling like absolute shit, Bryan untangled himself from the pair of arms wrapped loosely around his frame. He sat up in the large bed, tossing the half tangled blankets off of himself and stood up.   
  
Just as he went to stretch his arms, a wave of nausea swept over him, leaving a sick feeling to crash down on him hard. The room felt like it was moving, when it shouldn't be and his head was spinning.   
  
The next thing he realized was his face greeting the porcelain from the toilet bowl good morning followed by a fuck off as he flushed.  
  
He sat down on the cold tiles and leaned his back up against the bathtub beside the toilet. He shivered, being only dressed in boxers and wiped his mouth clean. The horrible after taste lingered in his mouth, only making him feel sicker then before.   
  
His body had a twisted sense of humor as another round crept up on him and he found himself, once again, emptying his stomach into the toilet.  
  
The smell was atrocious but it was so hard to push himself up from the plastic seat his head was resting upon. Spitting a last time, riding his mouth of the vile omnipresent despicable taste that made him feel like his stomach would lurched forward again and any food still inside of him wouldn't remain for much longer.   
  
On the count of three, a very slow count to be precise, he pushed himself up, closing the lid and flushing away the bile and food mixture.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths, he staggered over to the sink and turned the taps, releasing a stream of cold water from the faucet. Filling his glass, he took a big gulp and spit it out, there for, riding himself of the god awful taste.   
  
He didn't dare look at himself in the mirror, he could only imagine how pasty his skin looked and the dark bag under his eyes so, praying the sickly feeling would go away with more sleep; he dragged himself back to bed.   
  
''Why'd you get up?''   
  
Looking over his lover still snuggled comfortably in the bed; he snorted indignantly and settled himself back under the covers. Too tired to repeat himself, the other boy inched over to Bryan and wrapped his arms around him again, indulging in the body heat.   
  
Bryan sighed a bit, followed by a strained and tired yawn. Turning the face the other, he nestled his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the relaxing scent of his cologne still lingering from the past night. The intoxicating odor made him feel more comfortable and relaxed, letting himself fall asleep faster.   
  
A few hours had passed, sleep was blissful and washed away the icky feeling and brought him stomach back down to where it belonged and not in his throat. When his body finally regained consciousness, his eyes slightly peered open, reading the large red bolt digits indicating 12:30pm which that time around was a good enough hour to get up at.   
  
''Good afternoon.''   
  
All he saw was a blur of red as he sat up, leaning against the backboard. The sudden bouncing in the bed and the new weight settling beside him caused the mattress to go up and down slightly, bringing forth an unwelcome feeling of dizziness. But the warm sensation of a soft pair of lips against his cheek took away the moving feeling and he smirked slightly, leaning his head against the one doing the same on his shoulder.   
  
''Why were you up earlier?'' The red head asked curiously.   
  
''Got sick.''   
  
''Poor Bry.'' Patting his stomach gently, earning himself a growl he grinned innocently, or rather tried anyway.   
  
''No more drinking for a while Tala.''  
  
''Not for you anyway.''  
  
A headache was forming and a pain reliever was in desperate need. Though his head felt like he received a wooden bat to his skull, Bryan knew that he was venturing into the hang over stage.   
  
It seemed odd to him though, recalling the night's events was easy. Every detail, images, person talked to was as clear as crystal. He could even remember every conversation which led him to think he hadn't consumed that much. Not that much would be defined by at least half a dozen shots, a usual amount before his speech became impaired and Tala looked like a ravish able god.   
  
''You know...we didn't drink that much.'' Like a psychic, or just plain lucky, Tala brought up the conversation, dwelling in his partners mind. ''I don't even have a hang over.''  
  
''I don't know what's wrong with me.''   
  
''Maybe it's the flu!'' Tala, suddenly being dramatic sat up on his knees; brushing back the bed head tangled lilac locks from his forehead, taking his temperature.   
  
''You're not warm...but I could make you warm.''  
  
A sly grin played upon his lips, replacing his hand by a butterfly kiss.   
  
''Till we figure out what's wrong with you. You are not to leave this bed. Doctors orders. Besides...I'll come join you.''   
  
Bryan still wasn't sure what was wrong with him. His head felt like it was about to fall off but he didn't mind being waited at hand and foot for the day, it might be a fun idea.  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
You can all tell where this is going. The chapters will all be pretty much short but that means faster updates. Which I promise so no worries. 


	2. First Signs

I wanted to make Tala the bearing one but I've seen it happen too many times to him. Besides, Bryan's a good victim...and he's a challenge to keep in character. So bare with me...god that was a horrible pun...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the show...none of the characters would be able to sit down...would hurt too much -giggles- Viva la doujinshi!  
  
-=Chapter 2, First signs=-   
  
The red-head took great fun in nursing his patient back to health that day, overstuffed with snuggling.   
  
Bryan had been thankful of course, indulging greatly in the opportunity to be waited on.   
  
His illness though seemed to progress more and more. Every second day his stomachs insides, the combination of bile and meals of the day ended up the next morning in the toilet, numerous times.  
  
The first few times, Bryan merely claimed it was what he ate that didn't settle right with him, but at its current speed and reoccurrence, that no longer fit logic.   
  
''There's something wrong with you Kutnezsov. I'm beginning to worry.'' It was a week later and by eleven o'clock on the Sunday night Tala was getting ready for bed, stripping himself of his clothes.  
  
''I'm fine alright. It's not like getting sick isn't normal.'' He countered defensively.   
  
Tala rolled his eyes, glaring them narrowly at his partner's bare back who was slipping off his black top.   
  
''I don't mean the morning sickness. I mean your attitude Bry. I swear your getting moody with me.''   
  
That didn't seem to sit well with the accused and his tone rose slightly in annoyance. ''Whatever.''  
  
There wasn't an exact response, merely laughter. ''You were being all defensive, I expected you to at least deny being moody and you come back with that line. Not helping your case much.''   
  
Though he seemed to laugh about it, the welling sensation of worry plagued his mind. The situation didn't seem logical to him since Bryan was in great health till a short while ago. The younger refused to go see a doctor, claiming he still loathed every ivory coat wearing man.  
  
They finally settled down for bed, without anymore bickering. After exchanging a chaste kiss, Bryan sighed, looking up the ceiling. It may not have shown but he was worried about himself. Nothing fit into place in his head and his stomach had hurt a lot recently, though he refused to voice that for it would be used against him.   
  
Tala was in fact very cuddly and didn't enjoy the fact that Bryan was back to him; he'd always enjoyed being close and now even more so. It was like an instinct, something was wrong and till he knew what it was he'd be comforting and affectionate.   
  
''Bry...love you'' He said in a whisper in his ear, moving up close to him.   
  
A rare smile graced the youngest lips as he grabbed the newly placed hand upon his side, lacing their fingers.   
  
''Love you too Tal''  
  
They always shared moments so sweet, only known to them yet spoiled in the morning when the race for the washroom began.  
  
When the next weekend reared its head, the Friday night they went out while Tala spent his time, making sure Bryan didn't have a drop. He wanted to make sure it wouldn't be because of the alcohol, nor did he want him dying of alcohol poisoning when his body was weak.   
  
Bryan did become moody but it was moderate, they both thought it was just a phase in life where every change's and they were around that time. Young adults, working, being out on their own it did become stressful for them.   
  
When everything had been contemplated out, they factored in the stress levels from their jobs and their attitude to conclude that maybe it was just stress causing the mood swings, fatigue and illness.   
  
But when the sun rose, so did Bryan, dashing for the washroom, almost tripping upon their scattered clothes from the nights previous activities.   
  
''That's it. I swear to god you're bulimic or you're pregnant.'' Standing in the door way, Tala sighed, shaking his head while poring a glass of water.   
  
He hadn't noticed the middle finger stuck up at him because it didn't last long as the horrendous sound filled the room, ensued by a horrible odor.  
  
The change from sick to mad happened in a blink of an eye and Bryan, got up, refused the water offered to him, brushing past Tala back to the bed.   
  
Half way though, the red-head grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
''Moody.'' He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head upon the bare shoulder.  
  
A grunt was his response, only proving more his point by the dismissal of the conversation.   
  
''I'm serious love, there's something wrong with you...I don't care if you hate doctors...I made you an appointment.''   
  
Tensing up slightly, awaiting the wrath that headed his way, Tala only prayed the outburst wouldn't be deadly.   
  
There was a long silence, the once comfortable shoulder had tensed and then, Bryan finally sighed.   
  
''Thanks...I wouldn't have been able to do it myself.''   
  
He turned around, looking defeated but still smirking as the corners of his lips turned upward. Tala on the other side was smiling widely; he had survived, without having to run or result in hand cuffing him to the bed. Those were for special occasions.   
  
Tala eliminated the distance between them, kissing him softly as his fingers brushed a few lilac locks behind his ear, toying slightly with the few earrings, piercing the cartilage and the skin.   
  
''I had stopped you from going back to bed...care to lead the way.'' His blue eyes glinted with amusement as the words slipped off his tongue suggestively, like if they were absolutely casual.   
  
-=TBC=-   
  
Another short chapter just leading up to what you're all waiting for. I'm glad so many people are beginning to enjoy T/B that means I've done my job well.   
  
For Keisan, I doubt I'll add any K/R…I'd rather focus on the pregnancy. Maybe if I did a sequel…Last chapter of development before I get into the funny stuff up next... 


	3. Cravings

I wasn't sure of my bishie's last name and the spelling so I'm thankful for the correction. I had a long weekend away from home so coming back and reading all those reviews made me feel a lot better. So I thank you all....Evanescence rocks in concert...so random...  
  
Chapter 3- Cravings  
  
More arguing ensued as another week rolled in. Bryan had been moodier; a lot to say the very least and anything sarcastic that slipped past Tala's lips earned him an earful followed by plenty of makeup kisses.  
  
The lilac haired boy wasn't nostalgic about the idea of Tala calling him mommy either. The red-head was merely playing around but Bryan was becoming sensitive to the fact that after listening to Tala describe pregnancy his state resemble the one to which a mother progressed through. That left an uneasy feeling flow through him.  
  
He would counter the false accusation with the only defense that was still logical; he was a guy. Guy's couldn't have children; that was his story and he was sticking to it! Miracles like such were only for fictional purposes and weren't real. He was determined they weren't.  
  
Bryan was just waiting for the doctor's appointment the next day and after being thoroughly checked his results would say that it was something internally, maybe damaging or just a well hidden virus lingering inside.  
  
That would logically explain the pain he felt in his abdomen and stomach so constantly.  
  
The morning sickness had pretty much ceased, only a few occasional times he would hurl, or run to the washroom. He rather loathed the fact that towards the end of his illness the urge to get sick would happen anytime during the day. He'd been sick in the afternoon and felt like shit the rest of the day.  
  
''I'm hungry...'' Bryan complained, rummaging through the fridge for food. Nothing seemed to interest him, or satisfy his sudden cravings.  
  
''Again? You just had lunch.''  
  
''Shut up...''  
  
Retrieving the container of ice cream from the freezer, the younger Russian seated himself upon the counter, eating spoonfuls of the chocolaty frozen delicacy.  
  
''Be sure to leave some for other people.'' Tala walked into the kitchen, smirking as Bryan flipped him off, savoring another bite of ice cream.  
  
''I don't suppose you want some?'' Bryan said as Tala walked up to him, placing his hands on the boy's legs, standing between them.  
  
''If I do?''  
  
Bryan had just smirked, dipping his finger along the edge and smearing the cold chocolate along Tala's cheek to which he thought the site was rather amusing.  
  
''Eww, it's leaking.''  
  
The red-head went to wipe away the stickiness when a hand stopped him and a soft tongue did the job, lapping up the sweet substance.  
  
''Playful now? After not talking to me through all lunch.''  
  
''I couldn't help myself.''  
  
''I thought you were hungry.''  
  
''I found something else I'd rather eat.'' A lustful glint, flashed through the pale orbs.  
  
''Definitely another swing.''  
  
The comment earned him a punch in the quickly and after sulking he got a kiss that tasted better then any chocolate ever could.  
  
''I'll take you up on the meal later. But I have to get some things done today mommy, so I'll see you in a bit''  
  
Work wasn't something they enjoyed doing but money was always needed. They had odd jobs working for the BBA whenever needed but right now they were enjoying the holidays of March even if Tala did go in when he was asked too.  
  
Bryan sulked for a bit as Tala left but was madder at the fact that he kept calling him mommy. It annoyed him to no end, just to think about what was being implied.  
  
He didn't feel like staying in the house when there was nothing to do and maybe a bit of fresh air would make him feel better. The streets were filled enough with the younger generation of people, mostly teenagers and any workers on holidays like himself.  
  
Walking aimlessly around town, he suddenly felt hungry again. But he wasn't sure for what. Another horrible craving had snuck up on him he had to put to rest. He normally wasn't much of an eater but a lot had changed in the past few weeks.  
  
He had walked into a drug store and browsed the aisles, stumbling upon the feminine section. At first glance he would just walk by, not caring till he saw on the corner shelf those damn home pregnancy tests. His first instinct's said no not to grab one but the other half of him willed him to do it, just to show Tala off that he was in fact -not- pregnant.  
  
Grinning, he grabbed one of the more known tests, feeling slightly embarrassed to be walking around with one. What would a guy be doing with one of those? He didn't really care though, his reputation in Moscow was already tainted by the events of a few years passed, it's not like it could get any worst.  
  
With a few sweet treats, he headed to the cashier, an old woman in age, slightly burly with her white and gray locks pulled up in a bun with strands flowing loosely around her face. Her glasses had fallen forward like a librarians and her pink lipstick was dull and barely present upon her lips.  
  
''Not many boyfriends would do this for their loved ones.'' She smiled whole heartedly at him, scanning the test over the machine. ''You're a very nice young man. Most men would be ashamed to walk around with one of these or anything else from that aisle.''  
  
He forced a wan smile out of politeness and decency as he paid for the articles, putting them all in a bag before collecting his change and leaving, smirking to himself. Well that old lady covered for him, he mused to himself, as he walked the streets back home.  
  
Now all he had to do was follow the instructions to prove Tala wrong then wait for the doctor to tell him it's something internal and not a damn pregnancy which was in his mind without a doubt impossible.  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
I know, with the length of these chapters there will be lots of them but I want to keep them short yet still well done. It's progressing rather slowly, I did intend on having his reaction in this chapter but you can all wait a few days more for it. 


	4. Take the Test

I'm surprised I'm getting such a positive reaction to this type of subject. I could say something about the idea of the test going elsewhere but it's a nasty thing that only my filthy mind could come up with. Wouldn't he enjoy it?   
  
Disclaimer: If anyone knows of TB Doujinshi contact me at...oops...ya...nothing belongs to me .   
  
Chapter 4- Take the test  
  
Upon returning home, Bryan had first dismissed the test, tossing it onto the counter as he sat on the couch, eating the sweet gummy bears he had purchased. The overdosed sugar candy was just what he needed as he savored every chewy bit. Television had been quite boring and with nothing else to do, the curiosity to try the test became overwhelming.   
  
He wasn't even sure if it would work on him. What would he know about that kind of thing? Would the test even work on a male? Nothing said otherwise so with a shrug, he walked towards the bathroom, reading over the instructions.   
  
The writing was so small written on the box; he cursed and squinted, scanning the procedure steps. It wasn't that complicated, quite simple actually. He was to urinate or in his words, piss in the cup, wait for a bit and dip the test stick into it. That seemed cheap to him for two hundred and nineteen rubles but just to see the look on Tala's face just to shut him up was worth the price.   
  
He'd done what was asked of him, left a sample of his urine in the cup, dipped the stick in and seated himself along the bath tub's edge, leaning back against the ivory tiled wall.   
  
A few minutes passed, he waited them out, staring at the stick faced in the opposite direction then his vision so as not to see what colored appeared.   
  
After waiting long enough, he got up, took in a deep breath and as he reached for the stick to show the red color to his eyes, meaning negative, he could hear the door unlock and open, meaning his red head lover was home.   
  
Smirking so slyly, without looking just for added suspense, he grabbed the stick and made his way down the hall towards Tala who was looking for him as well.   
  
''There you are.'' He smiled, pulling off his white jacket as the snowflakes from outside fell from his dampened hair.   
  
Tala noticed the smirk so suggestively gracing the pair of lips that belonged to him as much as they did to the younger.  
  
''What?'' He asked the obvious, now curious to the pair of arms hidden behind Bryan's back.   
  
''I went out today and just to get you to stop calling me mommy I bought a pregnancy test.''   
  
As the last words slipped past his lips, Tala laughed, finding the idea very amusing.   
  
''But mommy your such a spoil sport.'' He walked up to Bryan, wrapping his own arms around the warm body, heating up his own cold one. His hands slowly trailed down a pair of arms, feeling every shiver they delivered from the cold.   
  
Finally upon reaching a set of hands, a slender brow rose as he tried to steal the test but Bryan didn't let go. Persuasion was in order and a kiss was the best known temptation.   
  
It was soft and sweet, so full of passion he expected the grasp to let go but there was resistance being put up. Even as their mouths meshed so perfectly and the kiss became fierce the refusal stood strong.   
  
They broke apart with matching grins and half open opened orbs, glazed over contently.   
  
''Let's resume this elsewhere but first, like the color of your hair red means negative.'' Holding up the stick proudly, showing it off to the duo of aqua orbs that stared intently at the article.   
  
''Bry...its blue.'' His eyes scanned over the stick, a bright blue color shading the white test stick in the specific area required.   
  
''What?'' An expression of confusion filled the pale lavender orbs as he flipped the stick, eyes going as wide as saucers at the color he loved so much to gaze upon, always filled with such depth, belonging to Tala.   
  
The last thing Tala saw was the newly blue colored tip test hit the floor and a fast moving blur go past him towards the washroom.   
  
He ensued but as he made it to the door, it was slammed in his face. Dumbfounded, he stood in shock for a few seconds before knocking gently on the door.   
  
''Bryan, open the door.'' Tala tried to turn the handle but the light click he'd heard before indicated the door was locked and his efforts were now useless and futile.   
  
He didn't receive a response, for on the other side Bryan was too preoccupied with the test. He'd read every single detail over and over in his head yet still, he'd followed every instruction down to the finest precision.   
  
It didn't seem right, every possible thought raced through his mind. He couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't even imaginable. At the current moment he couldn't think straight, his head was clouded over and panic seemed to be setting in. He took in a few deep breaths, sinking down to the floor as he looked up at the ceiling.   
  
''Bry, Hun...please let me in.'' Tala pleaded, being just as confused as the lilac haired boy.   
  
''It isn't supposed to be blue Tal.'' A response soon came, low sounding with so much mixed emotions.   
  
''Hun...'' He thought over his words carefully, choosing them wisely. '' Those tests aren't always accurate-''  
  
He tried reasoning but was interrupted as quickly as Bryan had run back to the bathroom.   
  
''Their 99% accurate.'' He interjected, his voice rising in tone, laced with so much anger.   
  
''But you're a guy. I don't think that would apply to you. I mean, you're sick you're not pregnant. Even the doctor will tell you that tomorrow.''   
  
He waited another long while till finally the click filled the silent atmosphere and the door opened. Tala looked down sympathetically at him and on instinct drew him into an embrace, stroking his hand up and down his back.  
  
''I don't understand anymore...Maybe it turned the wrong color because I'm a male. Can...can you get me another test?'' Bryan looked up at him and the look he gave off wasn't one to be refused.  
  
''Of course,throw this one out and we'll go get another at the store.'' He smiled as gently as he could, without giving off his worried expression.  
  
Nodding, Bryan headed back to pick up the abandoned stick, snapping it in half before tossing it into the garbage. A glare was sent in its direction as he exited the room, down the hall to grab his jacket.  
  
They were going to the store. He was going to get another damn test he'd cursed under his breath and prove that he was in fact, not pregnant.   
  
-=TBC=-   
  
I got an idea for a sequel which I know for sure now I will be doing. For the next chapter, be warned that anything probably writen medical wise, if I do write any will mostly be the biggest bull no matter how convincing I make it sound. I even did a medical research to learn more about this...oh well...just review! 


	5. Doctors's Office

_To BitterCherries:_ You're the first person to get technical like that. I do understand you're point. I knew all about that because my best friend is about to have her child (Me god mommy! dances) and I went to all her appointments. I'm not sure either if men can have those hormones, but I have an explanation for that in due time. Just wait and see!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to own all of them...I just want to own T/B...  
  
-=Chapter 5, the doctors office=-  
  
By the evening, after supper had gone cold and left aside, a loss of appetite to blame for the waste, three more tests had been tried, all different brand names and kinds still resulting in that one color the lilac-haired Russian grew to despise, blue.  
  
Four tests had gone by, each one resulting in the same dreadful pastel shade of aqua tinting the paper. Bryan hadn't said a word though as Tala always gave him the look with his eyes that meant nothing good.   
  
The complication stirring in his head left a heavy feeling welling in his heart. He didn't understand, his mind was set so strongly on the fact that he was a guy but now, with the tests all going positive even if that did seem impossible, he was beginning to feel torn.  
  
Logic wasn't favoring him anymore and that didn't sit well with him. Tala had tried to reason with him, not to think anything of the tests till he talked to the doctor himself the next day. But as he tried to calm Bryan, going from quiet to angry the younger snapped, from another mood swing that he'd done three tests and well, he'd seen the color.  
  
Still, Tala reminded him that he was in fact a male and since the male and female hormones are different, that's what might have triggered the blue to appear.  
  
The night was quiet and when it came time for bed, Bryan declined, lost in his own little world still contemplating. Tala who was just as worried merely nodded, hiding the depressed look on his face as he headed towards their room. The bed had seemed as empty as he lay down all alone. He sighed sadly as he tossed around upon the large mattress. No goodnight kiss, no presence to snuggle up too; he hated being alone, especially at night.   
  
Fatigue had yet to ensue and Bryan still hadn't retired to the bed. Sighing, Tala got up and tip toed down the hall again, assuming his love had fallen asleep on the couch. Of course he was right; Bryan was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled and went over to the sofa carefully stepping over the slumbering boy, making himself comfortable behind him. He wrapped him arms around his love, relishing in the newly found warmth and to his surprise, Bryan turned around and nestled up to him, whispering a small 'sorry'...  
  
The morning resulted in sore bodies but smiles that made them each feel better till the dawning of what was to happen during the day occurred. Anxiety set in and Bryan became even quieter, hiding his nervous feelings. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to relax and feel comfortable with the situation. Bryan had never been afraid of anything but he knew he'd gotten softer over the years for meaningless doctors to make his shake. That was the least of his problems, according to that test, there was another one in his stomach.   
  
Upon arriving into that small room, claustrophobics feared, of course he made Tala join him, sitting him in the extra chair as he sat down on the paper covered bench. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every instrument as he tried to figure out its purpose. The red-head calmed him with a chaste kiss before the doctor arrived.   
  
The physician was an elder, at least forty judging by the gray hair blending in with the mass of black, pushed back out of his eyes covered with small glasses. He was tall and thin, not lanky thanks to his broad shoulders, giving him structure and a final touch for definition.   
  
''What seems to be the problem son?'' The deep accent laced his English words, his voice held a tone of authority to it, yet a gentleness seemed to show upon his features.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, with a last glance to Tala, he finally blurted out ''I'm pregnant.''  
  
It took a few seconds for the doctor to register what had been said and the boys could only imagine how bad the sudden words sounded. The silence was disrupted by laughter and Bryan turned his head away, clenching his fist against the paper, the small crinkling noise no where near as loud as the chuckle.   
  
''Seriously Bryan, why are you here?'' The doctor had sobered up, still slightly smirking as he shook his head, going over the boy's file.   
  
When he didn't get a response he looked up, receiving two seriously intense stares from each Russian.   
  
''Boys, _honestly._ It's quite _impossible_ for a male to bare a child, let alone by the way I'm assuming since your both an item correct?''   
  
They nodded, both sets of eyes still fixed upon him, the staring so intimidating.   
  
''And what makes you think this?'' Returning the gaze, the doctor readied his pen, in order to take down every word.   
  
''Every symptom you can think of I've felt in the past month. From morning sickness to mood swings.''   
  
A long round of contemplation brought a new silence from the medical man as he continued writing, stopping a few times as if not knowing what to put down.   
  
''A lot of viruses and diseases cause those symptoms; they aren't reasons to believe you have a child in your stomach.''   
  
Bryan countered as the doctor seemed to think low of the situation, making them sound absolutely ludicrous. ''I took three of those damn tests and they all turned blue.''   
  
''I'd like to see that for myself.'' Getting up, the doctor found what he was looking for, a box similar to the ones found in stores, exactly like they had purchased. ''This is the best medical test known for pregnancies. They've been tested on males and in fact have turned red.''   
  
Going to the washroom down the hall, when Bryan returned the doctor put the tester into the sample and as they waited for the chemical transformation of the paper, one awaiting red while the other two knew blue would grace the white for them.   
  
''Now, to prove that it is in fact impossible for a male to be pregnant the color should be-''   
  
The sentence was never finished as, like previous reactions Bryan had experienced, the doctor looked as shocked and amazed, utterly speechless to the result.   
  
_''Oh my dear lord...''_   
  
-=TBC=-   
  
Ehehe, I needed a cliffhanger. Well sort of since you know what that means. I did plan on having more of an explanation for this like how I'm going to make it possible but I'm content with the way this came out. I'm going to try to go a lot more into details emotionally and medically but I can assure you, anything medical should still be considered as bull shit. 


	6. The Verdict

I can't believe I'm getting such nice reviews for such a topic. Heh, I'm glad you all like T/B and if you do so much, shameless plug, I just posted a lime so go check it out!  
  
laughs Uberkewlness....  
  
Disclaimer: I ubberly own nothing....  
  
-=Chapter 6, the verdict=-  
  
''Oh my dear lord...it's _blue_.''  
  
The doctor stared in fascination at the tester, still in disbelief. That blue that Bryan was beginning to really truly loathe, so faded and wet had in fact resurfaced, thus proving to the man their concern.  
  
''This is_ impossible_.''  
  
''How do you think I feel?'' Bryan couldn't help but be moody and snap at the fact that had been troubling him for a long while.  
  
''There must be something inside of you causing this.''  
  
''A kid?'' The lavender-haired boy offered sarcastically to which the doctor stuck up his nose before scattering his files in search of papers upon the small desk.  
  
''In those tests they measure the amount of hormones. Any drug or medication contains certain quantities of those but not the ones that are supposed to be tested.''  
  
Bryan had leaned back against the wall, blocking out the doctor from his head. He groaned, a hand resting upon his stomach that was beginning to get sore, like his insides being twisted and clamp down on.  
  
''I will need to do blood tests. Those are the final proofs for pregnancy which isn't even supposed to be plausible.'' The doctor was becoming high strung, pacing slightly as he read over the documents in his hands. ''You're hormones levels must be abnormally high but I can't think of a cause.''  
  
''I don't really care. I just want to know why I'm sore.'' The Russian gritted through his teeth, glaring at the medical know it all who looked just as confused as a beginner apprentice in front of a dissection table for the final exam.  
  
''The tests will only take a minute. We need to find the cause of this mistake and treat it immediately.''  
  
The couple was left alone in the room as the practitioner exited to gather the needles needed for the next stage of testing.  
  
''Fucking quack.''  
  
Tala couldn't help but smirk from his seat as he got up to his feet, wandering over to the mess of papers left behind. The loose-leaf sheets were merely from the past, nothing worth glancing over at now.  
  
''If I see a syringe, I'm stabbing him and we run.''  
  
''Bry....you have to be nice. He's just as lost and confused as we are. He looks even worst then you do....He's studied his whole life about medicine to know everything and now's he's in the dark.''  
  
With a quick kiss to Bryan's forehead, he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers as he leaned up against the bench, staying close for moral support which he knew would be needed.  
  
''I'd rather you squeeze on my hand than shout obscenities.''  
  
Bryan had done exactly that as the doctor returned with a nurse and she prepared the long needle and extraction vials. As they pierced his skin, deep into the vein he squeezed down on the hand, meshed with his own. The removal was fast and just as quickly as she came the nurse was gone.  
  
''On the contrary to belief, the results will be back within twenty minutes and not a few weeks. So for now, you are both to remain here till we can sort this out.''  
  
''Sir.'' Tala spoke up, as he gently rubbed the red marking on Bryan's arm, soothing the stinging annoying throb. ''If he is in fact positive....wouldn't it be best not to have anyone else know?''  
  
''I am the one going to perform the testing so as not to raise any questions from the staff. My lips are sealed boys till we find out what's wrong with you Bryan.''  
  
The time seemed to pass so slowly, like an eternity was pushed into a mere third of an hour. Every single minute lasted longer then the next, every second was being dragged out for just as long. Comforting glances were exchanged as exasperating sighs drowned out the silence.  
  
When the doctor returned he was still flipping through the documentation, held in his hands, reading every single detail with complete focus. He didn't notice the inquisitive looks he was receiving; he just sat down in his chair till he flipped past the last page.  
  
''I knew you both looked familiar to me.'' He finally said, looking over them both in a matter of fact way. ''Some of the most renown and controversial Russians besides politics; the Demolition boys.''  
  
The lovers exchanged a glance, haunting thoughts being suppressed that even dared to come to the surface of their minds.  
  
''I went through your files. You were both thoroughly checked upon disbanding and they had found high amounts of steroids and any performance enhancing drugs.''  
  
''We already know this.'' Bryan had interfered, earning him a poking where the blood had been removed, causing him to hiss.  
  
''But those drugs were created with hormones, both male and female. Each kind was found in your systems. Obviously those scientists didn't care much for your welfare.''  
  
''Does that mean it was just those causing the blue results?'' Again, he interrupted hastily.  
  
''They're also enhancers for your bodily cells.'' The doctor had ignored him, much to his disliking and continued on with his theory. ''When you would be injured, these drugs sped up your recovery to keep your stamina levels very high. Though when there was nothing to repair they began to reproduce and maintain the hormones that were fading. Since large quantities were injected at a time, their all still currently active.''  
  
The boys, not familiar in the least bit with anything of the subject merely nodded as in their own heads, they tried to make sense of the medical information being handed to them.  
  
''That still isn't all of it though. The combination of so many chemicals started deteriorating some of the muscle tissue where the injections took place. According to the statistics, it was your lower spine and abdomen. The recovery cells made it possible for you not to feel any pain whatsoever therefore you had no reason for a check up.''  
  
Bryan couldn't help but look down at his stomach. All the technical information was interesting and he couldn't believe that all that was happening underneath the layers of flesh and structure of bone. That couldn't even compare to what else he thought was going on the inside.  
  
''The muscles hadn't been fully repaired since the recovery cells; diminishing at such a pace had also been keeping the hormones alive. Specifically, the female one's because the male sort had already existed within you. The mixture of semen and hormones only creates _one thing...._''  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
Holy shit...if that makes any sense I'm going to thank my Biology teacher. If it doesn't, just pretend it does for the sake of the Mpreg! Medical is done, here comes the emotional....oh of it!  
  
Happy Birthday to Mel and 'Ultimate Kai Luva'....I'm only three weeks away! 


	7. Walking Miracle

Alright, to start this off; ovaries are what actually make the ovules that mix with semen to create a child so my theory was a little off. My defence, since the hormones did do a lot of other things, why not create ovules? The foetus only stays in the tubes for the first steps of pregnancy. Those first steps would obviously be skipped for him.  
  
Men actually have more room for a child in their stomachs then woman do and the hormones would create a placenta for the child so it wouldn't be injured. I hope that covers it...  
  
Disclaimer: I won't say ubber anymore -.-'  
  
-=Chapter 7, Walking Miracle=-  
  
''You're a walking _miracle_.''  
  
The doctor would rather that they be secretive now that their concerns were official. He explained that, this case if brought to the public would bring back questioning over the Abbey, their former tutors and that they wouldn't be able to lead a peaceful life. Without a second thought, they agreed, neither rather much enjoying the idea of a life under the bright lights.  
  
The positive would make any greedy person foam at the mouth for the opportunity to have people worship you because of a chemical accident but the negative was far greater. Anyone with a real head on their shoulders would be content with what they had and especially for the boys, have the opportunity of a lifetime that most men couldn't have naturally. A family.  
  
More testing of course would be a must but the shock, the dawning was tremendous for one person to be able to handle and further elaborations were put on hold. The doctor was making arrangements for them with contacts and such with people he knew because the journey ahead of them was going to be rough. They were to follow the process like any mother would, with more testing for a healthy child and scans to check up on the development of the foetus.  
  
They'd been giving a schedule with dates to follow but that detail was far too insignificant in comparison to the one weighing down on Bryan's conscious.  
  
It was a shock for them both, a cage of mixed feelings with the door swinging open, releasing all this upon them.  
  
''Bryan, we're going to have to talk about this.'' The sincerity and compassion that laced Tala's voice was enough to soothe any troubled soul.  
  
''I...know.''  
  
When they got home, the sun light setting on the horizon shone it's last ray's fading in brightness yet enough to come through the blinds, illuminating the living room.  
  
For a while, they'd both remained silent, the only noises coming from the kitchen as Tala made them drinks to relax, having earlier sent Bryan in the living room. They had to talk, the sooner it came out the better, they needed to expresses themselves and not bottle any of this up inside. Yet, Tala still wasn't sure of what to say, as much confusion dwelled inside his head.  
  
Bryan had barely glanced at him, eyes previously dazed over in his own reverie till Tala handed him a cup of coffee, to which a small thank you was replied.  
  
The duo remained at opposite ends of the couch and Tala shook his head, no longer feeling as comfortable as they used to together.  
  
''Come sit here.''  
  
Bryan had once again glanced up at Tala who'd shifted slightly and began patting the sofa and room he'd made between his legs. There was a comforting smile playing upon the red-heads lips and for the first time, in seemed like forever, Bryan smiled and got up to sit with him.  
  
This happening couldn't tear them apart, neither would let it. A child should bring them together, bonding them closer then it did before. It also wasn't a subject to be discussed like idle chitchat, Tala was the only person who would know and more then likely support him and understand.  
  
The feeling of being wanted and comforted, held again tightly like before any of this began lingered inside him, thought never one to admit it, he'd merely blame it on a mood swing for the longing of closeness.  
  
He leaned back comfortably against his lover, feeling finally at ease all day till he felt the pair of hands gently caress his stomach. He tensed up a bit, frowning but instead of moving the hands, he grabbed them in his own, intertwining their fingers.  
  
''This is a lot to handle Bry. I know it is. Whatever happens, I won't leave you. I never will. I still love you as much as before and I always will no matter what you decide.''  
  
A flushing warmth spread across Bryan's cheeks as he smiled faintly, looking up at the red-head whose cold blue eyes were like the water itself so placid and calm.  
  
''You're too good to me.'' He whispered quietly, kissing the boy's cheek softly.  
  
''You know, if it's too much for you to live with, the doctor did mention abortion...''  
  
His lilac eyes went wide for a second, something more to build up thoughts in his mind. He literally defined the word miracle, chemically or not and he could only imagine the regret that would eat away at him if he did in fact go through with the procedure.  
  
He would have a challenge to confront, both through the pregnancy and raising a child but somewhere deep down inside, he knew that those difficulties wouldn't even compare to the idea of never having the kid in the first place now that he knew it was going to happen.  
  
He was experiencing an emotional rollercoaster of many magnitudes but the regret, the guilt and whatever else came with abortion would be far worst.  
  
''Never.'' He blurted out, feeling protective over himself. Nothing would ever sway him into returning to such barbaric ways he used to live by.  
  
''Are you sure?''  
  
''Positive. I want to have a child with you Tala, even if I'm still under a lot of shock.''  
  
No more words we're exchanged, Tala, content with the response felt a bit lighter and Bryan had relaxed as they kissed, so passionately, like so many times before.  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
I felt like you all needed fluff after all my medical mumbo jumbo. I'm going to do a bit more emotional and some comedy before I wrap this up and unveil the sequel. There's also another twist coming up. -evil laugh- I have that laugh down pat now... 


	8. Hearing is Believing

**To** **HimekoSukie:** Stretch? 00' Ouch...I couldn't help but laugh reading the review. He'll have a C-section and I doubt he'll be content with another scar.   
  
I'm expecting 12 chapters in all and believe me, I might get cooked alive with the way I plan on ending this.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, not the electric one...I said put it down Bry before you kill someone!   
  
-=Chapter 8, Hearing is believing=-   
  
Life had gone on regularly, well as much as possible till the next appointment with the same doctor.   
  
Bryan began to feel precautious as he returned to work as not to raise suspicion about himself. He'd already been promised a medical note to time off work during the last phase of his pregnancy, blaming it on stress or an injury.   
  
The first few days he still felt denial stirring inside him but acceptance became a stronger feeling. He was stubborn by nature and not a quitter, either of them had ever been. There were moments though when it felt all like a dream and none of it true but this was reality and reality never lied.   
  
Tala had been as affectionate as possible, making him feel at ease when he'd feel stressed out or distant. They were there for each other, being the other's strength in the darker hours.   
  
On the fourteenth week, the doctor insisted another check up was in order before he could go in for the first ultra sound test and view the small miracle growing more and more with each passing day.   
  
The Monday morning, the alarm clock was detested as it rand an hour in advance before the appointment. Hearing the annoyingly loud constant beeping first, Tala rolled over, feeling around atop the nightstand for the off button.  
  
He found it and with a pound to the little black box the noise ceased and Tala snuggled back up to Bryan, the heavy sleeper, unaffected by the noise. Much to his dismay, Tala began to feel tired again but he knew if he didn't get up, they'd oversleep and miss the morning appointment.  
  
''Bryan...'' He gently shook his shoulder, which did nothing and Tala got out of the bed and travelled to the other side, smirking as he did.   
  
The lavender-haired youth was still far away from reality in the depths of a dream only known to himself and only slightly felt being pushed onto his back.   
  
Tala was still grinning as he straddled his waist, minding the boy's stomach or he'd get surely punched for not being careful. He leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on the soft lips then waited for the reaction which was Bryan slowly waking up.   
  
''I never thought you of all people would fall asleep as I try to make out with you.''   
  
Bryan barely awake, eye's still partially closed merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to find words to form the question mark forming in his head but instead yawned.   
  
''Doesn't matter now that you're awake again.'' His lips made contact again with Bryan's neck as the boy didn't protest yet was still very lost till he felt Tala's laugh replace the kisses.   
  
''You _prick_, get off me!''   
  
The little game wasn't appreciated and Bryan glared at him the whole car ride and short wait for the doctor in the waiting room.   
  
''So how are you feeling today Bryan?'' Their same doctor walked in with a smile across his face, displaying his content only to meet up with a scowl.   
  
''Still a bit sore.'' He replied, narrowing his eyes in Tala's direction who merely smirked devilishly in return.   
  
''I have a bit of a surprise today, I'll get to it after the testing. You'll just have to take off you're pants and shirt.''   
  
Tala giggled as he complied, stripping himself of his outer clothing. He laid back down on the long seat, waiting as the doctor took out what he needed.   
  
''Those are _my boxers_!''   
  
Bryan turned his head to look at the redhead, smirking as the doctor even started laughing.   
  
''You're wearing _my boxers_!''   
  
Before a clothes war occurred, the doctor separated the two, snapping on his plastic gloves and all became deadly quiet.   
  
''I don't need a blood sample, or anything of the sort today. The ultra sound will be enough. I just have to see how sensitive you've become.''   
  
The doctor checked his blood pressure for stress, his heart beat to make sure nothing could be infecting him internally before he began to push down on the flesh of his stomach.   
  
Bryan started off unaffected till the pushing ensued on his lower stomach, which was indeed more sensitive, causing him to grasp the side of the bench.   
  
When the doctor stopped, Bryan sighed in relief but as he went to sit up, a new electronic device was pulled out from another drawer.  
  
''I said there was a surprise.'' He smirked, fixing his glasses. ''Would you like to hear the child?''   
  
Tala was already nodding for the both of them and Bryan agreed to it just as quickly. Their expressions we're different though as he pulled out a container of lubricant for the machine. The large container made Tala snicker and Bryan glare at him for doing so.   
  
The room went quiet as the small microphone slid across his flesh slowly, the different noises beginning to emit. The doctor pointed out what every noise was, from his heartbeat to the organs inside. Sliding across one area, a noise caught his attention and returning to it, he started moving in slow circles, carefully listening.   
  
''That's the baby.'' He whispered as the sound consumed the room, bringing a smile to everyone's lips.  
  
Bryan felt a warm sensation flutter in his heart; he felt like a mom and as much as he hated it, another mood swing would get him feeling happy soon enough.   
  
-=TBC=-   
  
So was that cute or what? I really liked how this turned out in the end. For the next chapter; [Insert Mild Lime] and [Insert Hilarity]. Enough of a teaser for you all? Review so I can have a mood swing and be happy! 


	9. My Lovely Girl

To Darkening Dreams: I can't see Bryan as a mother, or father either. It would soften him up but you'll see in the sequel that he's still like his old self. Besides, T/B is my domain and I said I would do every style with them. So this was a challenge and I've already seen Tala pregnant so I wanted something different.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't the time to own anything...  
  
-=Chapter 9, My lovely girl=-  
  
Since Tala had been bad earlier during the day, it was only natural he get punish for such uncalled for teasing in the early morning.  
  
Yet being ravished still wasn't the best part of the day. The lovers had been practically on a natural high after hearing the soft heartbeat of the young child alive and growing inside.  
  
They'd both been so ecstatic, any belief still felt deep down inside about how surreal everything was and how still impossible it sounded were crushed and smothered into nothing, a new feeling of joy and content becoming overwhelming.  
  
''Still want to make out with me?''  
  
Tala didn't even dignify that with an answer, his smirk held the real response to the inviting question.  
  
Their evening had been filled with lusty intent and kisses exchanged so eagerly and hands roaming over the ivory flesh teasingly.  
  
Sanguine marks were left behind, teeth mark still lingering on the skin and bruised lips still craving more.  
  
Clothes had been scattered upon the room, tossed away, unwanted, leaving more to be exposed and touched sensually.  
  
They fought to be dominant, a common ritual they indulged as they strategically pinned each other down, ravishing the body beneath before more rolling ensued and indulgence became the only coherent thought in a mind swimming in bliss.  
  
Tala had started off the chain of events, meshing their mouths together, brushing tongue against tongue vehemently. Though when he least expected it, Bryan had taken advantage of him, smirking as the redhead pouted beneath him.  
  
Bryan hadn't let him move much after that, his mouth nipping at Tala's collarbone as his hands travelled lower down his stomach, trailing his fingertips over the defined muscles. One audaciously roamed lower, sliding over the silky material till a satisfying moan and arousal became the reward.  
  
He loved the feel of the smooth flesh and every indent so finely perfected on his chest, his hands slowly flesh around his navel longer.  
  
When all the movements ceased though, Tala blinked a few times realizing the sudden stop.  
  
''Bry...'' He said hoarsely, raising his head off the pillow.  
  
But he received no response, only the pale orbs looking up at him laced with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Another mood swing he assumed, only to find himself being correct.  
  
''Sorry Tal....I just...I don't want to get..._big_!''  
  
He got off from Tala, turning his back to him as he sighed, feeling a wave of depression crash down upon him.  
  
''You're just so perfect...and I'm going to lose that soon.''  
  
There was a silence that enveloped them that demanded to be broken and Tala took that initiative carefully planned out though.  
  
''Well Bry...love... I think a stomach will be cute.'' He smirked, finally understanding why their playtime abruptly ended.  
  
The death glare he got in return for saying cute at the idea of a mound developing was as deadly as they came, complete with the eyes narrowing.  
  
Instead Tala shrugged it off, kissing his nose gently. ''Besides, a bit of working out when this is all over and you'll have that sexy chest you're depriving me of again.''  
  
Had he known that a small compliment would be enough to ignite the fire again he would have readied himself to be jumped and assaulted again with kisses.  
  
At the beginning of four months, an ultra sound test had been scheduled and early the Tuesday morning that's where the boys we're off too before the city streets became busy.  
  
Bryan had felt the same nervous feeling gnawing away at him inside which had only gotten worse as they walked into the reception area. The women all already seated in the chairs, reading magazines or chatting amongst themselves all stopped their actions to look up slightly, almost ten pairs of eyes curiously looking at the new comers.  
  
Tala just smiled charmingly, his hand squeezing down on Bryan's who's own orbs were glaring evilly at every female who dared make eye contact or glance in the wrong way.  
  
They sat down and Tala, to rid the uneasy feeling gently kissed his cheek and Bryan could only imagine how many ladies we're thinking to themselves 'aww'.  
  
The time again felt agonizingly slow, every second prolonged to it's absolute fullest and the minutes was it's own eternity.  
  
After ten, a small portion of what felt like forever, the receptionist called out Kutnezsov and Bryan got up and brought into the next hall for instructions.  
  
''I don't mean to be nosey but what would two males be doing in a centre such as this?''  
  
Tala turned his head to the female addressing him as he slowly raised a slender eyebrow, his smirk still in tact. The lady had to be at least thirty, her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the colour matching her eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
''I shouldn't be saying this, but I am technically the only male in here.'' He kept his cool, a white lie brewing in his head. An evil plan was forming but atleast it would shush the whispers that floated over the silence the room was drowning in.  
  
''So you mean-?'' She hadn't asked in fully as Tala nodded in response.  
  
''Bryanna, sorry Bry went through surgery but before completion well, you probably understand now.''  
  
As he explained briefly, acting as natural as he could, by then the ladies all still present in the waiting room became interested, all listening attentively.  
  
''The doctors did a fabulous job, I wouldn't have been able to tell.'' The woman confessed honestly, amazed by this white lie she was believing.  
  
''They did...and as long as Bry is happy. I'm happy.''  
  
The room chorused in an aww sound, every female envying the beauty of their relationship wishing fondly they too could have something so magical.  
  
Bryan had felt out of place walking in the first place and now felt even more creeped out the second time he entered the quiet waiting room as every lady smiled warmly at him, including Tala who's grin was as sly as they came.  
  
_''What did you do now?''_  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
I am very sorry for the delay; I got blocked writing this chapter and I tried to make it turn out the best I possibly could. Now the big question is, Boy or girl? I bet a lot of you's thought girl by the title but you know it's meant for other reasons now...  
  
Something special is coming in the next chapter...and I hope my small comedic idea amused everyone! 


	10. Ultra Sound

-coughs_TWIST_coughs-  
  
**The Valkyrie:** Other Mpreg's. Well with my sequel there'll be another to that list closes mouth From my knowledge, which is probably out of date there's a Rei/Bryan shudders I'm sorry I am after all TxB queen. There's a Tala/Michael one shot o0...and a Kai/Rei called _'Let it be'_ which I -highly- recommend. I believe I'm missing another one....  
  
Disclaimer: **[Insert TWIST here]** Own's nothing is what I _really meant_ to say...  
  
-=Chapter 10, Ultra Sound=-  
  
''What did you do now?''  
  
For once in his life, Tala actually cowered in fear from the intensely homicidal death glare he was receiving. Though it didn't last because they we're called next to meet with the doctor and Tala merely flashed a smile as he grabbed _'Bryanna's'_ hand and headed towards the back rooms.  
  
''The ladies kind of asked why a male needed an ultra sound so I said I was the only male in the room.''  
  
They'd been walking down the hall when Bryan suddenly stopped and Tala turned to look, only to see nothing but murder spelt in his lover's pale eyes.  
  
''You passed me off as a girl?''  
  
''They believed it....''  
  
''Oh I _hate you_ so much right now.''  
  
Before they walked into the office, the redhead received a punch, only the first of many more to come on his shoulder which just happened to be extremely painful.  
  
Sitting in the chair waiting for the boys was the doctor, a man due for his retirement. Despite his age and old appearance, the physician was still working and just as well as any young newly graduated doctor would.  
  
The salt and pepper hair had been combed over, exposing more white while covering the rest with his grey hair. He wasn't very tall, a normal height and even as age took it's toll, the man didn't look much passed his fifties.  
  
''Welcome Bryan. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Vadim Petrov.'' With a smile, the elder extended his hand, shaking it with the youth's as his eyes glanced curiously at the other, rubbing his arm.  
  
''When I first heard of this, I thought it was preposterous. Quite impossible which I'm sure you believed as well.'' He received a nod for an answer as he continued. '' Though the documentation is accurate seeing is believing right?''  
  
The doctor's green eyes scanned over the paper work in front of him, acknowledging every detail that was previously marked down.  
  
''It may be hard for you to trust me with such a delicate topic but boys, I can assure you that so far, only you're previous doctor Mr. Dimitriev and I know of this and we do intent on keeping it that way.''  
  
''The nurses haven't asked questions?'' Tala inquired as the adult looked up at him with a warm smile.  
  
''The nurse that works here is my daughter and as far as she's concerned I'm doing an internal scan as a favour to my old student Dimitriev.''  
  
Bryan had felt relieved that so few people knew of his condition and that every precaution was being taken to keep his secret preserved.  
  
''Now Bryan, lay down on the table and lift your shirt.''  
  
The lavender-haired boy did as told as Vadim turned on the machine to his left, a tube of gel held in his right hand.  
  
The thick gel like substance had felt cold against his skin as the doctor applied it in a full coat. ''You're beginning to get a stomach I see.'' He smirked at the small mound that Bryan had not been very pleased with, ruining his chest as it became a full stomach. ''So many scars and there will be yet another one in a few more months.''  
  
Tala's aqua orbs we're focused on the black television like screen, still showing nothing as he gave a comforting squeeze to Bryan's hand, his fingers laced with his own.  
  
''Ready boys?''  
  
''Actually....Mr.Petrov, with the ultra sound will you be able to tell the gender of the child?''  
  
The doctor looked down at Bryan, the small scanning device in hand ready to begin as he nodded his head. ''Do you want to know if it will be a boy or a girl?''  
  
The pale lilac orbs looked up at Tala's shining blue pair that glimmered with excitement and he grinned, the reassurance he needed was there, holding onto his hands and he knew it would never let go.  
  
''I do want to know.''  
  
At first, nothing but different variations and shades of grey filled the screen with small flickers of images as the mechanic device roamed over his flesh till the best spot was located.  
  
A full video had yet to appear, till finally just above his navel, a steady image lit up the screen.  
  
''Wow....'' Was all Tala uttered, his eyes, like the other pairs in the room all gazing upon the screen with much joy.  
  
''I can't believe it...'' Bryan added, his hand unconsciously gripping onto Tala's more so.  
  
''That's odd, there's something different about the heart rate and beating patterns. It's rather loud as well at such a tender age.'' There was a pensive look on the doctor's face, his free hand rubbing against his chin in contemplation.  
  
''Is that bad?''  
  
''Actually Bryan, I think I might know what's causing this...'' The doctor was smirking again, moving the small panel over slightly more, eyes still focused on the screen.  
  
''I'm dumbfounded. I really am. For such a miracle....there's an even bigger one in there.''  
  
While they watched the set, ears listening attentively, Tala had crouched down whispering gently in his ear, the overwhelming him. ''So beautiful....I bet it's a girl.''  
  
''It's a boy.'' Bryan watched on longingly, no longer mad at the previous antics, no longer nervous and fidgety; he felt like a wave of nostalgia crashed down on him, the best thing in the world his eyes we're viewing.  
  
''Both.''  
  
Identical facial expressions took place, each boy raising an eyebrow, full attention locked on the doctor whose smile had broadened across his whole face.  
  
''You're having twins.''  
  
After being hit by every motion, the last blow to strike was the last word to pass the elder's lips. Twins.  
  
Bryan. Kutnezsov. Was. Having. Twins. Twins...  
  
''Twins?'' A dizzy spell consumed him, his last sight was the look of shock and worry written upon Tala's face.  
  
''Boy and a girl.'' We're the last words he'd heard, oblivion surrounding him as the darkness smothered the light into nothing.  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
Crystal, since I couldn't decided either, boy or girl I took you're idea and did twins . If it wasn't bad enough I made him pregnant in the first place...I'm making him have two now!  
  
Ehehe, enjoy the turn of events? Think dealing with pregnancy is bad...find out you've got two to worry about and not one!!

Its spelled Kyznetsov by the way, but since I didn't change the earlier spelling in the fic, I left it the way it was...


	11. Twins

This is going to be done for my birthday! I swear it will be...plus I'm going on vacation too .  
  
I'm glad you all liked the twins bit too...This is actually the last chapter before I get into the epilogue. Then there's the sequel which I must plan out.  
  
Moon Bind: Baby presents! -squeals- Kai is cheap...But I like that idea, its so cute!  
  
Disclaimer: Can I own Bryan?  
  
Tala: No, I own Bry. Get you're own!  
  
Bastard! ( -.-' ) Doesn't want to share...  
  
-=Twins=-  
  
_''Boy and a girl.''_ We're the last words he'd heard, oblivion surrounding him as the darkness smothered the light into nothing.  
  
''God damn it Bryan, wake up!'' It wasn't the warmest welcoming but it worked and that's all that mattered.  
  
There had been a few tense minutes of silence, as Tala tried gently shaking him to bring him back to reality but to no avail with his first attempts.  
  
Slowly, the pair of lilac orbs fluttered open as he regained feeling throughout his body. Within seconds, his eyes blinked rapidly around the room, his breathing hitched in his throat.  
  
''Relax Bry....its alright.''  
  
The hand placed on his heart slowed down the vehement beating as he took in a few deep breaths, looking up at the smile he was receiving.  
  
''You scared me half to death.''  
  
He apologized silently, squeezing on the hand resting upon his calmed heart. Bryan was at a loss for words as his eyes found their way to the black screen. The sight of his child now children was gone and the doctor wasn't in the room; they were alone, just the two of them.  
  
''How long was I out?'' Bryan finally asked, as he sat up with Tala right beside to help him.  
  
''Only a few minutes.''  
  
He looked down at the small mound for a stomach, cleaning off the mess of lubricant with a paper towel. He took in a shallow breath and as a pair of arms circled his waist and pulled him into a tender embrace and he accepted, finding the comfort he now truly deserved.  
  
_''Tala....''_ He started quietly, leaning his head against the strong shoulder. ''We're having two miracles now.''  
  
''I know love, I know.''  
  
As they displayed their affection, Bryan couldn't help but smile as Tala's hand traced soft circles against his stomach and a newfound joy overwhelmed them both. Not one, but two.  
  
-==-.-==-.-==-  
  
''What do we really need?'' Within the entrance of the store the question was asked to eliminate the long and pointless browsing.  
  
''Clothes, the bare essentials.'' Came the reply with a shrug as he grabbed a basket and headed towards the aisles of the store.  
  
Directing themselves with the signs, hanging from above, naming every sections purpose, they walked towards the clothes, stopping in the infant section.  
  
As he let go of the basket and began searching through the colours and soft materials, his blue eyes glimmering with delight.  
  
''Ouh Bry!'' His hands grabbed a hold of a hanger, picking it up off the rack. ''For our princess.'' He lifted it in the air with a smirk spreading across his lips.  
  
Bryan was watching it with mild attention as his eyes roamed over the piles of clothing either hung up or folded neatly. There was a lot. When he turned his head upwards, he cringed and made a sour face at the article chosen.  
  
''Tala, pink?'' He questioned, disgusted with the bright colour.  
  
''Eww never!'' Tala even cringed, sticking his tongue out as proof. ''I mean, just the cute little princess logo. I'd rather get the purple suit.''  
  
That was only the first of many times they stopped to judge a new piece, finally making their decision on the colours blue and purple, similar shades but nothing too girlish or boyish. A combination in between the duo.  
  
It had been another set of weeks since the altering news and shopping commenced for the double bundles of joy but a few short months away. The first purchase they made through their nostalgia first days within receiving the news was two wood furnished cribs with two initials engraved.  
  
Little amount of couples ever decided on names so early in the pregnancy but the boys had spent a whole night, snuggled together under the blankets in bed, randomly speaking out names they liked till a decision was agreed upon.  
  
''That's it then?'' Bryan had asked in his boredom as they walked around with the cart filled with the essentials they discussed.  
  
A round of pacifiers and bottles with jackets, little boots and matching hats courtesy of Tala who assumed he was a fashionable person veiled the bottom of the basket with a large price.  
  
''Chocolate for you.'' Tala held up two chocolate bars, holding them between his fingers. ''I'll give you one so you get a craving. And keep the other for myself so _I'll be tasty_.'' He smirked devilishly, watching the light rose taint the pale cheeks.  
  
A blue eye winked at him, his naughty intent obvious as leaned in, a soft kiss placed upon the embarrassed cheek.  
  
''Shall we go then?'' He offered, still idly playing with the chocolate bar in his hand.  
  
They walked to the register that was open and the elder lady behind the cash began scanning the articles, sneaking a few curious glances at the pair and their purchases.  
  
She smiled politely though, bringing up the total on the register as Tala handed over the bank card to be scanned through the machine.  
  
''Who's the lucky lady?'' The woman asked casually as he typed the digits for his code and acceptance of the fees.  
  
''My sister.'' Tala began, his voice cool and as slick as his incident with other curious woman in the centre. ''_Bryanna,_ she's having twins.'' He had yet to notice the death glare from the corner of his eye and the low growl, threatening and not husky.  
  
''Well congratulations. I do pray she has a healthy delivery.''  
  
He replied with a soft thank you as they bagged the merchandise and together, hand in hand as Tala laced their fingers softly walked out into Moscow's cold temperature with snow veiling the lands.  
  
''Sucking up?''  
  
''Of course I am.'' Tala grinned for emphasis, his eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
''I won't work. I still _hate_ you for that, again''  
  
-=TBC=-  
  
Another damn delay. I'm so mad at myself for not getting this out sooner. I don't feel as if it was as good as past chapters but I guess that's my own fault though.  
  
I had to add a bit of comedy in there before the Epilogue which I can assume will be the longest addition of all.  
  
Review...please?! 


	12. Epilogue: Life

Vampyre Neko: I'd be glad to help you out...though I fear you wrote a Takao/Kai ne? -tries not to shudder-

It's my birthday today! -grins- And what am I doing on it? Writing for all of you's.

Disclaimer: -campaigns- I should own Beyblade to eliminate those horrible hints of nasty pairings we see...-looses the election-

-=Chapter 12, Epilogue=-

**''Ouch...'' **

''Does it still hurt?''

''Yes it _still_ fucking hurts!'' Bryan snapped, taking a deep breath to calm himself and ensued his outburst with a small sorry barely audible.

''The doctors will be here soon.'' Tala tried to comfort; keeping himself from going crazy as well with the constant mood swings he'd endured all morning long.

It had been torturous and Bryan was feeling murderous. Women were given first signs of the baby's readiness with contractions a while ahead of the actual birth and their water broke. The latter option was one he was thankful he wouldn't suffer through.

The younger Russian hadn't received any warnings till recently though he knew by dates that his nine months we're up, even surpassing it by a few days that the doctor deemed perfectly normal.

In this rare occurrence the doctor Mr. Petrov would perform the cesareans in their own home due to the fact that his case would cause an uproar in the hospital as well as publicly.

Vadim had also declared that he would retire and the male pregnancy, still oblivious to the world would be his last medical procedure. He had indeed seen more than enough in his long life time of practice.

When Bryan began complaining of constant abdominal pain well it was declared that he'd be ready for surgery. It would in fact be complicated and the other doctor would be Dimitriev to aid for a clean operation without any flaws.

How the team of doctors managed was still a mystery to both young lads as they worked discretely, hiding their tracks as to leave no suspicion.

The boys had been more then thankful for the discretion and as the big day neared, mixed emotions surfaced; a combination of fear and anxiety.

When the doorbell sounded, Bryan's heart practically stopped and Tala worriedly got up and answered, finding both adult men at the door with large bags in each hand.

He welcomed them inside, directing them to the living room as they followed, both smiling at the sight of Bryan.

''How are we feeling today?'' Petrov was the first to ask, his smile disappearing with the glare of pure intensity he was receiving. ''Painful I assume?'' He barely got a nod out of the boy, whose hands we're dug into the sofa, gripping onto the cushions till his knuckles turned white.

''For someone with two children to bear, you're stomach hasn't gotten quite big.'' Dimitriev had remarked, his bags being placed on the ground with a soft thud.

He was accurate and Bryan knew that. He assumed his stomach would become much larger like he'd seen with other women but his own had remained fairly small, though still obvious with it's round shaping. Yet it was still to his discontent that it was there in the first place but it could have been much worst.

''There's no point in delaying this. We must commence as soon as possible to avoid internal damaging.'' The younger medical man continued, bending down to begin removing is equipment.

''I agree. Boys there are still great risks here. We aren't sure of the odds but if there's anything either of you's wants to say to each other. Please do so now.'' It was said with much regret as the elder, now almost retired man left them alone, bringing his companion to sort out their mess in the kitchen.

Tala had shifted uncomfortably, sitting beside Bryan as the words he'd listened too; spoken so awkwardly serious we're taking their toll on him. He tried not to sniffle, lifting a hand to rub the falling tears overflowing from his eyes but felt Bryan's hand stop his own.

''It's alright to cry.''

When Tala looked up at him, he tried again desperately not to sob but failed, wrapping his arms around Bryan, clinging onto him as he cried.

''I don't want to loose you.'' He whispered sadly, biting his bottom lip as it trembled.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Bryan had returned the embrace, annoyed with his pain but the one in his heart was more overwhelming. ''I'm going to walk out of this and we're going to have twins.'' He said confidently, a hand running over his red-head's back soothingly.

''I love you so much Bry'' He looked up at him, his blue eyes glossy like the purest of water as it leaked it's substance down his ivory cheeks, tainted a faint red.

''Love you too Tal.'' He'd kissed him tenderly, praying that it wouldn't be the last one they'd ever share.

When the doctors we're ready and changed into their pale green outfits finished off with their glasses securely on the bridge of their noses and plastic gloves slipped on, they returned to the living room.

''Ready Bryan?''

They looked over the couple as Tala untangled himself from around his love, sniffling a bit more, regaining his composure. Bryan nodded in response, resuming his deep breathing as he sat on the makeshift bed they were told to make.

Petrov had sat down with him, a syringe in hand and a disinfectant for his arm where the needles tip would pierce the skin.

''You're going to feel drowsy at first, just relax and don't fight the drug from working and when you wake up, this will all be over with.''

The lavender-haired boy hissed, trying not to tense his arm as the sharpened tip had gone through his flesh, the clear liquid being injected into his vein.

Tala was on his knees beside him, their hands still laced together as he felt a small squeeze then no reaction when the needle was removed. His eyes we're still clouded and the wetness blurred his vision as he watched on, waiting for Bryan's reaction.

Thier gaze met, the paler lilac one hazy as he blinked, his surroundings becoming darker as a slow nothingness consumed him. His heavy body began to tilt though Tala caught him and laid him down gently.

''You're more then welcome to watch.'' The doctor offered but Tala declined with the shake of his head, looking back at his fallen love as more tears rushed to his eyes.

His feet lead him to the kitchen where he cried, leaning against the cupboards till he slid down them, leaving him huddled in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest.

He just wanted it to be all over and not loose the one person that meant the world to him. The lives of his children, he thought wasn't worth the exchange of Bryan's no matter how selfish it sounded. That was how much he cared.

**_''HE STARTED IT!''_** Was the loud shrieking yell that rang through the house, the walls barely containing the loud tattle, letting the hallway and neighbors tune in on the current events.

**_''DID NOT!''_** Came the retort, a bit deeper and more masculine but still as ear hurting and head pounding.

Trying to ignore the sounds was virtually impossible even sleeping or with ear plugs. It was always constant, every day the same routine occurring sometimes more violent which resulted in the separation of the children and time-outs in different corners.

The screaming commenced in the living room but even the kitchen across the hall divided both areas was still no safe haven from the noise. You couldn't be free from the arguing no matter where you tried to hide.

Though he'd gotten used to it, accustom not by choice but for sanity reasons. His head was throbbing as he rubbed his temples, trying to focus on not burning the toast frying on the pan with the cheese melting between both slices. He sighed and when the food was ready, took out a set of plates and tossed the hot food onto them.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before bellowing aloud **''LUNCH IS SERVED!'' **

Within fractions of seconds two sets of legs came racing along the tiled floors, no pushing no shoving but at lightening speed.

''Thank you daddy.'' Both voices, deeper and softer chorused together, taking their plates and sitting down at the table.

''Mmm, grilled cheese is good daddy.'' The young girl liked her lips, taking in another mouthful of food.

''That's because daddy's a professional now princess.'' The chef extraordinaire smirked in his own boastfulness as the kids laughed at him.

''Daddy Tala only thinks he's good.'' Another voice floated into the room teasingly with its owner leaning up against the wall, looking as if he too was suffering from another headache the troublesome duo caused.

''But Bry you know I'm good at other things.'' Tala's grin was more playful, hinting his amusement even though he could feel the dull throbbing in his head lingering.

He walked up to Bryan and kissed him, earning themselves commentary from the eating audience.

''Get a room!'' The small boy made a sour face, his voice muffled by the chewed food stuffed in his cheeks.

His princess giggled as Tala stuck his tongue out as his son, receiving the same gesture with crumbs of toast still on his own wet tongue.

''Eww!'' She pointed at her brother who turned his half eaten food in his mouth towards her as he tried to smirk at her disgusted look.

''Stop that both of you's. Eat properly.'' Bryan sighed, sitting down in the chair between the twins to keep them from brawling at the table.

Tala smiled at their gestures, leaning against the counter, almost jumping out of his skin when the phone rang. Bryan met his confused glance, gesturing to pick up the phone so the red-head did so, talking into it a bit hesitantly. After all, not many people knew of their home number.

_''Hello Tala. Long time no talk...'' _

-=Ende=-

I can't believe I'm going to end it like that. I'm such a horrible person but it's so fun to leave you all in suspense like that!

I'm happy to have finished yet another fic and the sequel will be underway shortly. You all have to be patient reviewers for a while!

Review!! Please...


End file.
